Nicholas Morel
Nicholas Morel, or as he prefers, Nick. Is the youngest child to (father's name ...) and (mother's name ...), as well as the youngest brother to Dan. He serves as a neutral character, to an alternate line of the Hunter x Hunter characters: Gon and Killua. He is a Nen Exorcist as well as a licensed Hunter. He plays a role in the Arc: Greed Island as well having being a member of the Phantom Troupe. Appearance Nick has always remained with a youth vigour, appearing always a couple years younger than his actual age. He has Dark hair and brown eyes, he typically wears a large yellow puffer jacket, light blue jeans and dark boots. It was only recently that he got the spider tattoo on his back. He also has a piercing on his left ear. Personality Nicholas is highly intelligent and thinks quickly on his feet. He is fond of electronics and considers animals and humans to be equals - with an exception to the Chimera Ants. He also seems the most-adjusted individual having an open mind to all situations in addition to his vast amount of life-energy and techniques. Nicholas has proven to be a very loyal member of the Troupe, using all in his power and resources to help the group's agenda. He seemed to value Shizuku and Chrollo's lives over his own, as he saw their abilities as rare assets that the Troupe cannot afford to lose. He is polite and level-headed, often attempting to be a voice of reason to settle down tense situations. Despite his shy and sometimes introverted nature, Nick can become quite talkative and is seen always talking with Shalnark and sometimes Shizuku. Background Nicholas grew up in the city where the Heaven's Arena is located. This meant that he was exposed to all of the fighting at an early age. Despite that fact, he never actually started fighting till he was 12 years old. He was able to reach the 100th floor after 5 years - during that time he was taught by his father nen. And by that sixth year (at 18 years) he was able to perfect his hatsu just in time to enter the 280th Hunter exam; of which he was successful at gaining a license. Plot ... 280th Hunter Exam ... Greed Island ... Hisoka ... an interesting fellow ... Chimera Ants ... Equipment Pins: Nicholas always carries a bag full of needles on his person. Each one has a different colour and differing shape at the head of the pin. The tip is sharpened to allow him to stick into a target. They serve as the medium of his Nen ability Dominion as well as becoming connected to his cell phone to act as a medium when Nick is controlling multiple targets. Cell phone: Nicholas uses a special ... , (colour) cell phone to communicate with various people as well acting as a medium for his Dominion technique. It has also been in his possession for years - a gift from his older brother for gaining a Hunter's license. Game control: A handheld game console that Nicholas keeps stored in his bag, of which he has 45 collected game discs to play. Abilities Nick is capable enough to defend himself combat, having survived a fight against multiple armed Mafia members, survived clashing with Killua and obtained a Hunter License through legal means. Razor also deemed Nick as an impressive individual that would more than likely have dealt some serious harm. Advanced Speed: Nick is quite fast, as he is able to avoid most attacks. Nen Nick is a Manipulator. He has also being able to exhibit the use of Transmutation and Conjuration. His abilities are scaled on a broad spectrum, which Netero has stated he would one day prove a very difficult opponent. Battles Quotes "Yes I know I'm agile, but that's why it's here ..." (the beast enters the fray) - to random opponent Trivia * Nick's story is based on an alternate timeline as the character that replaced Uvogin after he was killed. * He is number 11 in the Phantom Troupe * Loves electronics and animals equally; over humans * Has more of a neutral persona than the majority of the Troupe * Nicholas uses the fighting style called Savate, or otherwise known as French Boxing. Category:Male Category:Hunter Category:Nen User Category:Manipulators Category:Exorcist Category:Characters Category:Nen users Category:Hunters Category:Males